She Was Different
by TigerLily2214
Summary: He was a biker boy, and she was a normal girl. Everyone thought Haruhi would be with someone from host club, and everyone thought Kenji would be with some hot dumb chick. But they in fact fell for each other, possibly by fate. But of course there are complications for a couple like them. I do not own OHSHC.
1. Chapter 1

**She Was Different**

**Chapter 1: I Met Her And Couldn't Stop Thinking About Her**

**Kenji Tonpuson**

I walked down the dark street; it was eerie quiet except the sound of the rain dripping on the ground, and off my leather jacket. I kept tugging every so often at my jackets collar to keep the rain from dripping into my shirt.

The rain was spitting so softly, my hair wasn't even slightly damp, but it still bothered me when rain would go into my shirt.

The usually crowded sidewalks were almost empty, except a couple people every now and again. I knew I should be going back to my parents house, knowing my mother if it was one minute pass the time I was supposed to be home, she was expecting me dead, and in some ditch somewhere. My father always told her she was over exaggerating, but that didn't stop her from freaking out.

I look forward wondering if I should go back to my parents or keeping walking when I see someone. She was a girl, that I know, but what confused me is why she is dressed so much like a boy, the clothes she was wearing was so boyish that any normal passerby would think she is a boy. She had beautiful big eyes, a cute face, and a models body, why would she purposely wear clothes that make others think she's actually a he? _Maybe she's a tranny, those aren't uncommon these days, _I think to myself. I feel a wave of disappointment, if she was a tranny that probably meant she wouldn't date me. But I guess I couldn't anyways, I mean if some random stranger came up to me and asked me if I would like to go out to dinner sometime I'd probably say no, unless of course she was an extremely hot girl, then I would.

The girl dressed like a boy accidentally bumps into a built man, with two men beside him. "Excuse me, sorry," she apologizes, as she tries to get out of their way.

The built man looks in shock at her for a split second before grabbing her arm. "So you are a girl, I felt your breasts when you ran into me, and you're a cute on too, how about we go have some fun?" he asks, although he doesn't wait for her answer before he starts pulling her arm to follow him.

I saw the expression on her face harden, "let me go," she commanded in a booming voice.

I felt anger prick my face, as I clench my jaw. "She said let her go," I say running up to them. The man just smiles at me, and I feel my anger grow worse. I look at the girl through the corner of my eye to see an annoyed expression directed towards me. I try to hide my shock, I mean after all I'm helping her.

"Who are you?" one of the men asks beside the man holding her arm.

"Just a citizen that will not let you _try _to rape this girl." I say. The men beside him come up to me, and I punch him in the face before he does or says anything. Then I kick the next guy in the stomach, and grab the man who was holding the girl, and twisted his arm back making him grunt in pain and let go of the girl who scrambled away for a second before straightening herself up like nothing happened. I let go, and push him away.

All the men ran, and scramble away as I watched in amusement. I turned to ask the girl if she was okay but I saw her walking very fast away, I ran to catch up to her, and we stopped at the light post. "Are you okay miss?" I ask.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." She said with anger and urgency. She turned on her heel to walk again, but let out a small moan of pain. I looked down to see that her ankle might be sprained.

"Here, sit on that bench, I think your ankle might be sprained." I say.

"I can take care of myself," she says, she attempts to walk, but end up falling. I catch her in my arms from behind. I don't know why but my heart speeds up.

"Just check your ankle you stubborn girl." I spit, I felt angry for some reason that she wasn't letting me heal her ankle, that she just hurting herself.

The girl sits down on the bench crossing her arms, and looking away. I slip off her tennis shoe, and pull off her sock. I touch her foot at places, and find out that it is indeed sprained. "Yeah your ankle is sprained, it's going to be bruised, and swollen for a while." I say, I glance a little at her to see her looking down at me with big, brown, beautiful eyes. A blush crept up on my face, and I tried to hide it by keeping my head down.

"Well thanks for the information," she says softly. I jerk my head to her in surprise, she was talking roughly before, and it made my heart skip a beat when she spoke softly like that. She gives me a big smile that causes her to close her eyes, and then looks side to side, and starts limping away.

I catch up to her, and put an arm under her armpits to steady her. "Here, let me help you home," I say.

"You've already done enough, don't worry about me." She says in a soft voice.

"Well at least let me take you to a hospital-"

"No!" She blurted. "I mean, if I go to a hospital I'll never hear the end of it from my friends."

She didn't have to say it, I caught the hint she just made, she didn't want her friends to worry about her, it was very sweet of her.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

My ankle was killing me so much that in the back of my mind I actually wanted to go to the hospital, but I knew if I went Kyoya, being the stalker he is, would defiantly find out and tell the others. Then the twins and Tamaki would smother me like no other.

The boy was kind, but I was angry that he thought I was some pathetic school girl, who doesn't even know how to take care of herself; even so I did appreciate him taking me away from those low lives. I mean let's admit it; I have no physical strength whatsoever.

We reach my apartment complex, and I tell him I can take it from here. "What time do you go to school, I mean, do you walk to school? I mean how old are you?" the boy says stumbling over his words, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes I walk to school." I say, excluding my age, and when I go to Ouran High Academy.

"Well then I'll drive you," he proclaims.

"No, there's no need-"

"Nonsense," he interrupts. "You have a sprained ankle; I'd be a very bad person to make you walk to school."

I sigh loudly at his stubbornness. "I really don't need a ride, I'll be fine." I say, and turn to hurry and leave before he says anything otherwise. Although I have a bad feeling he's going to end up showing at my doorstep.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

I smiled as the brunette hurried away, she was indeed stubborn, and my taste didn't quite like stubborn girls, but something about her catches my eye every time. I don't even want to look at another girl twice because of this strange petite, brunette.

The girl remained glued into my mind as I headed to my home. _I going crazy, I have to see her again, _I think to myself before deciding I was going to her apartment at six and wait until she comes out to take her to school. That way I can find out her name, and see her again.

I reach my house, and sigh, it was a long night, and my mother loved nothing more than to ask a million tiring questions. "I'm home," I call, stepping inside.

"Hey son, I'm in here." My fathers voice calls.

I walk into the living room to find him with his suit still on, with a beer in his hand, while watching TV.

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"She went to her little gossip group," he says, pushing his glasses up. My mother always says she's going to be with her friends, but my dad and I call their gathering The Gossip Group since all they do is gossip.

My father went back to stare at the TV pushing his glasses up his nose, my father is quite handsome, and lots of girls young, and old think so. He has glasses, black hair; he's really tall, and built. Some thinks he's scary, but I know my dad, and he is actually kind. I look a lot like my dad, I have short black hair that's gelled but not gelled back more in a style, I also tall, and built, and I have gray eyes. My father has blue though so there's the difference.

I go to my room, and lay down, the only thing going through my head is about that girl I found.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Her Name is Fujioka Haruhi**

**Kenji Tonpuson**

I waited patiently for the brunette, people from her neighborhood started to crowd around me, they must know each other well to know I was new around these parts. I tuned the people out as I kept glancing towards the girl's door, praying she's come out soon, my prayers were answered quite quickly for the girl came out wearing a _boy _school uniform. We locked eyes for a second then her expressionless face showed her annoyance. I put my hand over the bottom half of my face as the heat in my cheeks raised up. Locking eyes with her made me want to melt in those creamy, brown, magnificent eyes.

"What are you doing here, I thought we agreed on you _not _coming?" she asked with one of her hands on her hip, and the other holding her black bag.

"No, you decided you didn't want a ride from me, while I, on the other hand, decided I was going to give you ride, and if you refused me I was going to follow you to school. Now you have two options here, you can either have a stalker, or a friend." I said with a smirk.

She grows annoyed then sighs a sigh that tells me she's giving me. I rub my hands together feeling pleased.

"How about giving me a ride sweet thing?" A girl with red curly hair says, twirling her hair around her finger, and giving me puppy dog eyes. I gave her a sharp glare to tell her she's not helping me.

The brunette opens her mouth but I speak before she gets a chance, "No I'm pretty sure you can take care of that yourself, now c'mon." I say grabbing her arm. She gets into my car, and we start driving. "What's your name, it's really bugging me that I don't know."

"Haruhi, what's yours?" she asks.

"Mines Kenji," I say, and then whisper her name quietly to myself. A smile spread on my lips, I like how her name rolled off my tongue, and it was a quite beautiful name indeed.

"So, where do I need to go?" I ask.

"Ouran High School, but drop me off a block away, I don't want people asking a bunch of questions." Haruhi said keeping her eyes on the road like she was driving.

I felt my jaw drop, she was living in an itsy-bitsy apartment yet she went to a rich kid school. She also didn't like unwanted attention unlike most girls; it was strange to say the least.

"Okay, but just a heads up, I'm walking you to school after that, I'm not just going to drop you off a block away and leave, I mean that's enough time for someone to abduct you." I say.

"I think you've seen too many movies," Haruhi answered with an annoyed look on her face. "And no, you're not going to come with, I don't want any unwanted attention."

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "I think it's so funny that you think you have a choice on this." I say.

"Look, you're not coming with me, and that's final" Haruhi said with more assertive in her voice.

I laughed again, "You really crack me up Fujioka Haruhi." I said shaking my head. Haruhi looked more annoyed and turned to the window again. "So, may I ask why you are dressed in a boys uniform?" I ask.

Haruhi lets out a long tiresome sigh, and answers my question. I listen quietly, and realize the blonde boy to whom she referred to as Tamaki-sempai was indeed an idiot as she described, I could easily tell that the other members knew Haruhi was a girl since the beginning, but Tamaki was slow and had to see it for himself to find out.

The car stopped a block away, and Haruhi mutters a thanks before slipping quickly out of the car and attempting to run away but obviously forgot about her ankle. I almost literally jump out of the car, lock my car at lightning speed, and race after her. I grab her hand and pull her to a stop, and I wasn't holding her hand like a friend, it was a couple way, with the fingers intertwined. "Did… you really… think… you were… g-gonna… get away from me that… fast?" I ask between huffs.

"Couldn't… hurt… to try."Haruhi answered. We both straighten up to act as if nothing happened and I start to walk again but Haruhi stands still. "Look, I'm alright, you don't have to hold my hand." Haruhi says lightly trying to jerk her hand out of mine.

"I'm not worried about you; I just want to hold your hand." I say, then my cheeks felt like a turned on oven. I couldn't believe I said that, I had been thinking it, and it just spilled out of my mouth. Haruhi's cheeks are a deep pink as she turns her head away.

She takes her hand out of mine, "I'm pretty sure you don't want people to think you're gay." She says and starts to walk with me at her heels. I completely realize that if I did walk around holding Haruhi's hand I would be pointed out as a gay guy since Haruhi is dressed in a boy school uniform. I silently curse the Host Club for forcing a debt on her and making her pretend to be a boy. We finally reach Ouran High School and I can't help but feel memorized by the beauty of the rich kid school. "Haruuu-channn!" I hear a voice sing. Almost like on cue, both Haruhi and I turn our heads towards a short, blonde hair boy running towards Haruhi. He leaps on her and hugs her. Haruhi doesn't really do anything; it looks almost like she's use to it, and the boy looks as if he should be in elementary school. Behind him a black haired boy comes up, he's overly tall, muscular, and threatening. Although that's what's only on the outside, he seemed more like a "gentle giant" than a killer, but it didn't hurt to watch what I said.

"Hello Honey-sempai," Haruhi said looking down to the blonde haired boy. "Mori-sempai." She then said looking towards the black haired boy. The boy she referred to as Honey ran out of her arms to run towards a pair of red head twins, who looked like mischievous devils.

They walk towards us and smile at Haruhi. "Haruhi!" They sing as they envelope her in their arms. Haruhi fidgets clearly not liking how much they were touching her, she finally screams let go and they release with fear pierced in their eyes. They finally notice my presence and say, "Who's the biker boy?" they ask in union. It felt strange to how they referred to me and I can't help but look down at the clothes I was wearing; I guess a black leather jacket, a blue tee, dark jeans, and regular black tennis shoes must be alien-like to these people, however I am standing on a place where everything these people wear are designer products.

"He's no one-"

"Hi, I'm Kenji," I interrupt Haruhi with a smile towards the people I presumed were her friends.

The one twin greets me back with a smile while the other is steaming with jealously, I can't help but think about what kind of effect Haruhi has in these rich boys, no doubt they are Host Club for I recognize the names, that means they of course knows Haruhi is a boy.

"I'm Kaoru, and this is Hikaru," the one twin who greeted me with a smile earlier says.

"Excuse me, Kenji-chan? Are you Haruhi's friend?" Honey says.

"Why yes, I am." I say, I almost correct him on the chan part. I know he's older than Haruhi but I think I'm the same age as him although I've never went through high school fully. Because growing up I was a child prodigy, I was always skipping multiple grades, I only went through high school freshman year then skipped to junior year, and went straight to college since I received enough credits. I went to college the full four years, and I already have a job… well sort of. They said they've never had someone working for them under the age twenty-one so once I become twenty-one I then have a job, so right now to keep myself busy I've been working at a bar which is strange they suddenly trust someone under twenty-one to work with alcohol.

"Great! You need to meet Tama-chan and Kyo-chan." Honey said with a smile then grabs my hand. I glance back at Haruhi to see she knew this wasn't going to end good, I then glance at the twins to see Kaoru look at me a little pity in his eyes but they're eyes were mostly finally with an opportunity. I had a bad feeling deep down in my gut that if not one of them, then both of the people he just named are somewhat protective of Haruhi.

**To be continued…**

_I'm so sorry that this one took forever to put up; I tried my best to make it good, and to hurry up and finish it. Anyways I hope you like the story. _

_To AnimeBestie: Thank you, that was really sweet and made my day__ I too realized there aren't ANY whatsoever Haruhi x OC, so I was like what the heck I'm going to write my own story. _

_Vanityinsanity2014: I hurried to update.:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You Hang With the Populars?**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

As Kenji got pulled along with Honey holding his arm, and pulling Kenji down because of Honeys small height; an unsettling feeing dropped in my gut as I felt that Kenji was going to be weirded out by Tamaki's strange ways. Kaoru and Hikaru would most likely take pleasure in this, and torment Tamaki. I shook my head softly knowing that Hikaru, and Kaoru were going to enjoy this.

Kenji noticed the look I bore, and his twisted with confusion. He then glances at Kaoru, and Hikaru noticing the mischievous look they had on their faces. I can tell he know this is going to be interesting.

We don't walk far until we see Tamaki walking beside Kyoya. Tamaki gains sight of us and rushes towards me, and pulls me into a hug. "Haruhi!" Tamaki sings. "Daddy missed you!" I sigh, I was used to it, but it still bothered me at times.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

We were walking down the hall, and I spotted a blonde haired boy that looked rich and popular beyond belief, and next to him was a boy with glasses, black hair, and shadowy stare. He looked as if he could burn holes into your head. He carried a black book and a laptop; by the looks of it he was prepped for life, and he looked business ready, and business smart. When both boys caught sight of us, the blonde haired boy jumped with glee and he ran to Haruhi and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Haruhi!" he sang. "Daddy missed you!" I cocked my head to the side at the weird words he just said. _Did he just call himself daddy? _He wondered.

Kenji noticed the look on Haruhi's face; it was like she had a feeling he was going to act like this. I guess this is normal from this blonde guy. "Good morning Haru-chan." The man with the glasses says behind Tamaki.

"Good morning Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi says, and then sighs. "Let go!" she says, obviously having enough with the blondes smothering. The blonde jerks back with a slight pain in his eyes.

Then the blonde notices me with Honey gripping my arm. Honey smiles and lets go to run up to Tamaki. I still had a hard time believing he was in high school. "I'm Kenji," I said with a smile. I almost add my last name because I realize I didn't say it before but the guy with the glasses looked like the kind of guy who'd researched any person who ever crossed paths with him, and it also looked as if he had all the resources to do so.

"My name is Ootori Kyoya." The man in the glasses said. The name snapped in my head and I remember that he is part of the Ootori Group.

"My name is Suoh Tamaki." The blonde said looking suspiciously at me. I recognize his name too, but I think it's one of those things where they're rich so I bet people know about them.

I smiled in return. They may be rich kids with powerful families but it's not like I'm going to suck up to them. I finally then notice the girls crowding around us. They were gawking at Haruhi's friends. Haruhi's friends were obviously popular, and so was Haruhi, a couple girls even approached her. "Tamaki, is that a new member?" a girl with brown hair and a small bow clipped into her hair asked.

"No just a friend of Haruhis" the twin boys said in union.

"I better get going anyways." I said rubbing the back of my neck at the sudden attention I was getting from the crowd of girls. It was weird; I've never really minded the attention but I guess I didn't want it, if it wasn't coming from Haruhi. _Wait, did I just think that? _I asked myself, sort of shocked.

The Host Club walked away with the girls following after them, Haruhi stayed behind wanting to get away. "So Haruhi, how's your ankle feeling?" I asked.

"Its fine." She says, with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Liar, let's try that again shall we? How, is, your, ankle, doing?" I asked adding a lot of pauses so she'd understand better.

Haruhi sighs. "Like a said before, its fine, I'm not lying."

"Fine then," I say to her stubbornness. "Let me see your ankle I said kneeling of the ground and grabbing her foot.

"Wh-what are you doing? I said it was fine." Haruhi says in a fluster.

"If its truly fine then you wouldn't mind me seeing it because it would prove you right, and me wrong." I said with a smile. Haruhi sighs and sits in the grass. I untie her laces and pull off her sock.

I surveyed the foot from toe to heel, and saw that the foot had bruises on the ankle; the bruises were colored yellow, blue, purple, and some red. The ankle was also slightly swollen. The ankle looked actually way to bruised and swollen for just a sprain, I wondered maybe it was more serious and her ankle was actually broken. "Obviously not fine." I said. I stuck my hand into my jeans pocket where I had stuffed my wrap in. I started to wrap her foot, when I touched a part of the bottom of her foot. Haruhi's foot slightly jerked in my hand, I was confused at first then I realized it was a tickle spot.

"Wait, Haruhi, doesn't that tickle?" I asked I jab my thumb at the same spot. Her leg moves harder this time, and she look as if she's trying to suppress a laugh. "It is, isn't it!" I said with a laugh.

"N-No!" Haruhi said her face beet red. I smile at the shy look on her face, and continue wrapping.

"So, when do you get out of school?" I ask. "And before you ask me, I am asking because if course I'm not letting you walk home after what I just saw." I said.

Haruhi opens her mouth to counter act but I stop her. "No buts, no matter what you say, even if you say you're a serial killer who cuts men up limb by limb, I'm not letting you walk home, at least not alone." I said. I look at Haruhi, I think for a second I see a blush on her face, but I'm not completely sure.

Once I finish wrapping I put her sock and shoe back on and we both stand. "You know, actually I have some studying today so…" Haruhi trails off.

I almost say "yeah right" but instead I say something else. "Okay then, I'll wait for you. Have a good day at school Haruhi, and call me if you're hurt or anything. Oh, and also, your foot might be slightly broken so be fragile with it, no running would be smart. Goodbye Haruhi, I'll see you later." I said with a smile, then gave her a paper with my number on it, and walked away, back to my car.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I watched Kenji's back, until he fell out of sight. I started to walk to my locker, my eyes mostly focused on the piece of paper in my hands containing the number of the boy who always got the best of me. I glance to the side and notice a trashcan. I hold the number above the trashcan debating whether I should throw it away or keep it. I end up keeping the number realizing if something did go wrong, Kenji was the only person I'd actually tell._ Wait, what am I saying_? I asked, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

I stuffed the paper in my pocket, and open my locker to grab the books for my next class. A couple classes go by, and I can't keep from grimacing at the pain, but for the most part I hide it for the Host Club can be very perspective. Hikaru actually caught me grimace, but I told him my eyes hurt for a second. He gave me a strange look but didn't say anything else, I guess he thought it was weird but decided not to dig deeper. There was a time actually I felt like calling Kenji, but didn't. If I remember right I was thinking, _I need to call Kenji, his cool touch can soothe my skin. Wait, why did I think that? _I then shook my head a little and kept on working. Besides he's probably busy with school anyhow.

It was lunch time now; I told Kaoru and Hikaru not to wait up for me. I needed sometime alone so I could limp around instead of trying to hide my limp. I was walking back to my locker deep in my own thoughts when suddenly pain surges through my body starting at my ankle. Then I realize that I was walking crooked and my foot caught at the end on the side of a locker. Tears threaten my eyes as I bend over to see the damage on my hurt foot. It was pretty bad, more swollen than before, and I could feel where bruises were going to start to form. I push off the ground to hurry back to locker. I search where the paper with Kenji's number is silently thanking myself that I didn't throw it away. Once the number is in my grasp, I enter the numbers and call Kenji.

**To be continued…**

_Hey so I tried to hurry, and I am aware that the Hosts were just a little too soft on Kenji but later on in the story the Hosts are going to be more like how they would usually be. I also am answering back to the people that left a review; sorry if you didn't want to be answered back to… it's just something I do when people review my story. So if any of you have questions or want to point out a mistake I made like I always mess up sempai and senpai, go ahead at it. _

_To TheWriter555:Thank you, that's sweet. Right though? _

_To AnimeBestie: Yay! Glad I made your day. I know right, I do realize that the hosts were too soft towards Kenji in this chapter because usually Hikaru would say something and be more like "Who's that guy" with like an angry/protective voice. I'm glad you like the story though._

_To Anlovi: Thank you, glad you like it. Yeah I haven't found any HaruhixOCmale yet either, I only seem to find HostsxOC. That's good, I wanted Kenji to be different that what people would expect like instead of the guy obsessed with sports he prefers reading an intelligent book, or something, haha. _

_To slvrphoenx: Thanks! Their relationship is going to be quite interesting._

_To vanityinsanity2014: Aw thanks._

_To JustFabulous: I know right! That's my favorite part too. Thank you and I'll try to update soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I Almost Spoke About The Incident**

**Kenji Tonpuson**

There weren't much people in the bar, just a couple of people who were having a bad day, and others who were having lunch; this bar was known for having very good food.

"What's your poison sir?" I ask the man who just came in.

"Beer on tap," the man answers back.

"Yes sir," I say back. When I got done with the drink my phone starts vibrating. An unknown number appears. I thought for a second it was Haruhi but I didn't think she'd call this early. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Kenji," the voice says and I instantly recognize it as Haruhi. "It's, uh, Haruhi."

"Hey darling, how's your foot doing?" I asked, wanting to hear her reaction to me calling her darling.

"Uh, uh," Haruhi then clears her voice. "I hit it bad." She finished, not saying anything else.

"I'll be over in a second, don't move, where will you be?" I asked.

"By my locker," she answers.

"Okay, be right over." I then hang up. "Going out boss, need to save a damsel form distress." I call to the back.

"Okay, Tomi, is that alright with you, taking care of his post?" boss asks Tomi.

"Yeah, go save Rapunzel from the tower prince charming." Tomi answers with a laugh.

I let out a laugh, "that's two different stories you added together. Anyways, bye boss, and study your fairytales Tomi." I then left the bar grabbing my leather jacket and pulling it up to fix it.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

Fortunately nobody came down the hall to see me sitting on the floor. I finally hear and Kenji instantly appeared. He looked a little out of breath, and his clothes ruffled. I shook my head, _I'm just imagining things, _I thought. He then slips his arms around me picking me up bridal style.

"Haruhi, you're going to need to hold onto my neck, it will make carrying you more comfortable." Kenji says. I then grab onto his neck. My thumbs are placed in his soft black hair; I felt this urge to run my hands through his hair to feel more of the silky softness. I quickly slide my thumbs down to block off the urge. I glance at Kenji to see if he reacted to anything but he has no emotions on his face.

We reach his silver car, and he opens the car door and sits me down. He moves his hand up my pant leg just a little and rolls it up to my knee. I try to stop my cheeks from heating up and I feel the back of his hand brush against my leg. He grabs my shoe and slips it off along with my sock. His fingers skim against my skin form my toes to my knee. I don't look down at my leg fearing I might see more bruises but I feel the tingling sensation of his fingers running against my skin. "Your leg is now a little bruised." Kenji says, with no emotion in his voice. _I guess he doesn't react to this like I do… well of course he doesn't, he probably used to it, he seems like the kind of guy who has had a couple girlfriends here and there, but I can't assume anything, _I thought to myself.

"Oh," I say.

After a while of my slightly grunting in pain and he used his fingers to push on skin a sound finally is made other than me being in pain. "Tsk," came out of Kenji's mouth.

"What's wrong?" I ask, feeling like I'm just about to be faced with bad news.

"Your foot most likely has a tiny fracture in it, no hospital care needed, however, I doubt you're going to be able to walk today, guess you don't have school." He said.

"But, no, I have to go." I say, I couldn't miss school.

"C'mon Haruhi, honestly, the only way you're going to be able to get around is if I carry you to every class which I doubt you would want, however I would gladly do for you of course." Kenji says with a smirk saying that he already knows I wouldn't allow him carrying me everywhere.

"I can sit a wheelchair." I say back quickly.

"That would make it extremely hard to get around then and knowing you, you're probably always punctual. Also people would constantly be asking what happened to you; if I just carried you around the only rumor going around would probably be that you're gay." Kenji says.

I sigh and move my legs so I'm sitting in the car, Kenji closes the door for, and comes around the other side and sits with me in the car. "So Haruhi, where shall we go?" Kenji asks.

"I just want to go home, could you please take me there?" I ask. He nods his head with and smile and starts the car.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

I drive towards Haruhi's house but I can't keep from thinking about earlier. First off I left the bar I never felt more scared in my life, I was afraid for some reason that Haruhi might've broken a leg or something worse, it freaked me out so much I rushed over to the high school as fast as I could, when I found Haruhi was alright I straitened myself up. I have become so much like my mother. Then when carrying Haruhi, and she held onto my neck, it felt good to have her cool thumbs in my hair, at that second I wanted to her to run her fingers through my hair, but I knew it wouldn't have happened, Haruhi is smart, not really caring about cute boys or what not, she wasn't the kind of girl who would throw themselves at you with eyes full of lust. That's one of the many things I already like about Haruhi. Finally when I was checking out her ankle and leg, I felt her smooth skin under my finger tips, I blank out my face to stop myself from getting any stupid ideas like the "old Kenji." Whenever I felt like emotions to strongly I blank out my face, I didn't like when people read me like book, so I rather keep my ideas and emotions to myself.

We reach her house in a silence; it wasn't an awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence. I scoop her up, and take her in her apartment. "Can you take me to my room, I'd like to change." Haruhi asks, I nod my head and scoop her up and set her on her bed. I sit down in the living room quietly for Haruhi's return and glance at all the photos. There are pictures of this man and woman, they look related to Haruhi, the woman looking a lot like Haruhi, then later o saw pictures of when Haruhi is older, the woman is gone and replaced by what appears to be a woman but I can tell very well it is the man before but dressed like a woman, he turned into a tranny.

The door squeaks open and Haruhi comes out, she's wearing a light blue hoodie, and pale yellow shorts, I cock my head to the side. She did however look extremely cute but I however knew she is a girl, if she went out looking like that people would mistake her as a boy. I had to admit she also looked really comfortable unlike my jeans and leather jacket.

Haruhi limps over to me and joins me on the couch. "Is that your mother and father?" I ask.

"Yeah," Haruhi said smiling. Although she was smiling I saw the sadness deep in her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her? I mean in pictures where you're older she's gone." I ask.

"She died when I was young; my father realized that I needed more of a father than a mother so he became a transgender to help me get the mother figure." Haruhi said.

"That's very sweet of him, putting your needs first." I said back with a smile.

"Yeah, I love him very much, although he annoys me with the constantly trying to get me to wear more girly clothes, or wear makeup, or do more girly things. Although he tries his hardest to help us get through, he works very hard, and I can tell he wants to give me the best life but cant, that's why I always worked very hard in school, I wanted to work as hard for him as he has for me." Haruhi says, and then bites her tongue realizing she just spilled so much of her life.

"It's alright Haruhi, you can tell me anything. I know how you feel too; I've always wanted to make my mother and father proud, to say one day "that's my boy right there." They work hard every day, and every day my mom comes home exhausted with her head in her hands, and my father even brings out the beer. That's why I too work hard in school and my job, I want to help them out, I mean after the… incident… it's been rough, and sometimes the child has to become the adult." I say. I was surprised at myself to opening myself up so much, I almost even told her about the incident.

Haruhi puts her hand on my arm and smiles knowing. Without thinking I cup her face and peer into her eyes as I lean my face down to hers.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I Got Competition **

**Kenji Tonpuson**

Before I knew what I was doing I cupped Haruhi's face gently, and pull it towards mine. Suddenly fear pierced my heart, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself so I kissed her chin. I was quickly pulled back into reality and I moved away from her. She stared at me with big eyes full of mixed emotions but mostly confusion.

"Eh," was all that was able to get out of my mouth. "S-sorry Haruhi, uh bye! Check on you later." I said, and then I was out the door. As I walked down the steps my cheeks burned, _I almost kissed Haruhi on the lips! I can't believe it, and I ended up kissing her chin! I probably just made it awkward between us._ I thought to myself, hoping in my heart that it wouldn't be awkward between us, that we can still chat and hang out like normal friends. But are we friends anyways? I mean I kind of forced her to be with me, but Haruhi did call me after all.

"Wait!" I heard a voice, and I turned to find Haruhi coming after me. She came down to where I was at, at the car. "Err… this must of fell out of your pocket." She says handing me my phone.

I quickly change my blank look, and smile at her. "Thanks," I said.

Haruhi doesn't turn around; she just stands there with a slight blush on her face. And all I could think about was how cute she was. I fill my heart with courage this time, I would be thinking perfectly clear. I cup her face making her look at me, and I kiss her, on the lips this time. I kiss her softly trying to keep from forcing her to do anything; she grabs my arms and lifts her face up, and closer to mine as she kisses me back. After a minute or so I take my hands away and break off the kiss. "Thank you again Haruhi, I'll check on you later alright?" I say moving away and opening the door.

Haruhi stands there with her eyes wide, and nods her head; I then drive off to break our awkwardness.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

When Kenji drives off I touch my lips still feeling the warmness, remembering his lips kissing mine, and mine kissing his back. A strong heat caresses my cheeks, and I turn to limp back to the apartment to ice my ankle.

The pain was still inevitable from chasing after Kenji, I wasn't sure why but when I found his phone I ran after him, almost like I wanted an excuse to run after him. I sighed, _okay Haruhi, don't think too much into this, just let your ankle heal so you can go back to school, _I preached to myself. But the second I sat down my phone went off. I outwardly groaned and picked it up. "Hello?" I ask.

"Haruhi! Where did you go? You just disappeared on us, Tono was freaking out saying the mafia might be holding you hostage." Hikaru said.

I sighed, _what to say, what to say? _"I… uh… wasn't feeling too well. Please don't tell the others, except maybe Kaoru, I don't really want them to worry." I say, hoping my bad lying had for once been convincing.

"Ohh, okay I won't tell them, but that doesn't mean we're not going to come check up on you." Hikaru answered.

"Okay, bye Hikaru." I said shutting my phone. My mind wanders a bit and I think about Kenji again. What exactly did that kiss mean? I was most likely thinking too much into this but I had the right to be curious about it. Was it that he likes me? I didn't know what to do, but if he wants _that _kind of relationship with me I was going to reject him. I mean I have school to think about, I don't have any time for romance. I still didn't know Kenji too well. I've known the others for a long while now, but him, we only met a couple days ago.

My head becomes dizzy, and I grip it to somehow calm it down. _I'm defiantly thinking too much into it. _I then smile and laugh at myself for my stupid school-girlness.

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

When I got off of the phone with Haruhi I knew instantly something was wrong. I mean she left school because she was _sick_? Yeah right, and she didn't seem like herself when she was on the phone anyways. I'm pretty convinced it has to do something with that one guy Kenji. We should have Kyoya look into him. "Hikaru! You got your thinking face on, what's up?" Kaoru asked walking up to me.

"Something is up with Haruhi, and I'm pretty sure it's got to do with that Kenji guy." I said.

"Maybe boss is right for once. Maybe Kenji is part of the mafia and is using Haruhi against her will." Kaoru said with a smirk playing on his face.

"I'm being serious!" I said angrily, Kaoru then realizes how serious I am and his face pales slightly.

"Let's talk to Kyoya about this," Kaoru said, turning to walk towards Kyoya's direction.

"No." I said urgently as I grabbed Kaoru's wrist. I knew if we told Kyoya, Haruhi wouldn't trust me anymore, and I couldn't let that happen. "I promised I wouldn't tell the others that she was feeling sick and went home."

"Well what are we suppose to tell them?" Kaoru asked. "You know they will be asking where Haruhi is."

"Yeah, I guess we can say Haruhi's dad missed Haruhi so much since he's been out of town for a long time that I came to Haruhi's school and took her out." I suggested, and Kaoru nods in response. Although in the back of my mind I want to tell them so I can find out what is really wrong with Haruhi.

**Kyoya Ootori**

I started my search for men named Kenji, but considering Kenji is a popular name in Japan it was hard to narrow down my search. Finally, after thirty minutes or so, I find him. Interest fills me as I read his file, "well then," I whisper to myself as I read the story about a certain incident that happened when he was younger. After that certain incident, he sort of fell apart; he defiantly went through a rough period there. Kenji Tonpuson wasn't exactly rich, but he and his family had a little more money than what most middle class people have. What I also found rather strange was how that boy who looked as if he didn't know anything but how to fix cars and motorcycles was so smart? I mean he did already graduate college, and has a job on hold for him in the future. Still however, he still wasn't good enough for Haruhi. Someone from the host club would do nicely with her. But we of course have our complications, Tamaki's grandmother would never accept Haruhi, Kaoru cares too much for Hikaru to be with Haruhi, Hikaru is blind to his feelings towards Haruhi, Mori puts all of his care into taking care of Honey, and Haruhi wouldn't have to patience for Honey as a boyfriend, much less a husband. The only person I think would be good enough for Haruhi was I. "Hmm, what to do, what to do," I whispered to myself.

I saw the way he looked at Haruhi; it was the look of love that hasn't been founded out yet. There was no doubt that he was in love with Haruhi, and he will soon confess to her, but it seems like they only met a couple days ago so I might have a few more days to win Haruhi over before this Kenji guy realizes his love for her, and tells her.

This was about to get interesting.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

I laid on to my bed with my arms crossed under my head. I kept sighing and sighing, not sure what to do; I mean after all I met Haruhi a day ago, but I can stop thinking about her, and I can't believe I kissed her. I can't believe I did something so mean to Haruhi. I don't want her to get the wrong impression, but I don't want her to stop being my friend either because of this.

My phone starts buzzing pulling me back to my thoughts. "Hello?" I ask.

"Kenji! Babe! Just wanted to see if you're free tonight," Jeshika answers back. I groaned inwardly.

"No, I'm not. Why are you really calling me Jeshika?" I ask.

"Hunny bunny, I wanted to hang out with you, just like the old times." She says.

"You got five seconds to tell me the truth before I hang up," I answered back, angrily.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Truthfully Kenji, I miss you so much, I thought… maybe… we can start over? You know, date again. I want you baby, no I _need _you… I'm in love with you Kenji. That other guy… I didn't love him… he meant absolutely _nothing_, I swear!-"

"Liar." I say then hang up, and go under the covers to somehow comfort myself. I then look back at my phone, wanting nothing more than to hear Haruhi's soothing voice.

**To be continued…**

_ Random Fact Though: Almost all the OC's I add in the story have names that are American but are in Japanese language. Like for example Jeshika in English is Jessica. Kenji however is an popular Japanese name, so yeah._

_To AnimeBestie: I'm sorry! I hope you're still alive! I like to leave a lot of cliffhangers…_

_To slvrphoenx: I'm sorry to leave you hanging. I like leaving cliffhangers… Anyways, Haruhi is a person who doesn't open up so I wanted to make sure Kenji is one of those people where it's hard to not open up to. _

_To Guest: Yeah, sorry it took me time to update._

_To TheWriter555: Yeah, little spoiler though but in the next chapter I'm going to be adding more of Tamaki and Hikaru jealousy. _

_To NightlyRowenTree: I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I'm glad you love it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I Want To Be With Her**

**Kenji Tonpuson**

Knocking on my door woke me and the sweet sound of my mother's soft voice came through the door, "Kenji, your boss called, and said someone got sick, and they need you to fill in for him."

"Okay," I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear me. I picked myself off my bed, regretting I took a nap in my day clothes, changed, brushed my hair, and left.

"Dang," I mumbled quietly to myself. "Must've slept for a long time, it's already dark out." I quickly walk to the bar, and inside Tomi is still working, although he must have been working all day, he sure knows how to hide the fact that he's tired. Tomi was standing in front of a group of women; they were laughing and flirting with him by the looks of it while Tomi acted shy by purposely turning red, and rubbing the back of his neck. Tomi is one of those people who know girls sometimes like the shy guys but not the too shy guys, so he acts like he's shy to pick up girls. I've always thought that was stupid, because if you actually fall in love with that girl, she'd know you lied because you can't keep up the whole shy guy act for the rest of your life.

Tomi notices and waves in my direction, "Hey Kenji! Ladies, I'd like you to meet Kenji," He says with a wide grin on his face. I mentally sighed, the only girl I wanted to talk to right now, was Haruhi.

"Wow, you look a little young to be working at a bar, but you're either handsome either way," a girl with curly blonde hair says grinning.

"May I feel your bicep?" A brunette said raising her hand. "It must be so hard," she finished twirling her hair around her finger, giving me an "innocent" look. I could feel my annoyance brewing.

"Excuse me, I have to go check in with boss," I said, not even trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. I then go into back and tell the boss I'm here, and then went back to the front.

I served a couple drinks until I hear and women speak, "They can be a nuisance huh?"

"Huh," I say turning around to see a girl with long curly black hair sitting quietly next to the other two girls who were flirting with me earlier. The other girls were completely focused on Tomi, while the black haired girl played with the straw in her drink.

"My friends over there, I saw them earlier flirting with you, you looked and sounded quite annoyed," the woman says in an emotionless voice. She gave me a dazzling smile and I realized what kind of girl she is, she's the kind where she was quite pretty and she knew it. However how pretty she was, she could never be compared to Haruhi; Haruhi with her chocolate eyes that make you want to melt away, with her short smooth hair that makes you feel compelled to run your fingers through, _wait, stop, you're at work, don't think of those things. _

"Yeah, I kind of knew what kind of girls they were just by the fact that they looked head over heels for Tomi," I said drying off a cup.

"My name is Guresu, and you are?" she asks.

"Kenji," I said.

"That's a nice name," she said with a soft voice and a smile on her lips.

I finally couldn't stand it anymore and I send a quick text to Haruhi:

_**Hey Haruhi, hope your foot is doing okay. I'll be over after my shift to check up on you.**_

__She replied:

_**Oh no, I'm fine.**_

I replied back:

_**Yeah, right, like that one is going to work, nice try Haruhi.**_

"Kenji," I hear my boss call.

"Yeah," I answer shutting my phone off.

"Who you texting there, your girlfriend?" he asks with a smug smirk. Guresu, her friends, and Tomi all turn to my direction to hear my answer.

"Uh," I said rubbing the back of my neck and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Wow! Kenji boy is blushing; this is the first time I've ever seen him blush." Tomi exclaims.

"Sh-shut up Tomi!" I said, letting my embarrassment get the best of me. "She's-she's not my girlfriend… but I do want her to be." I hadn't meant to say the last part out loud, my blushing probably grew stronger.

"You do huh? Since when has the great Kenji Tonpuson ever been afraid to ask out a girl?" Tomi asks, putting a arm around my shoulder.

A smile crosses my face. "Her name is Haruhi. She's… different. She's smart, she's gorgeous, she's kind, and she's so straightforward that she sometimes doesn't even know that she's hurting your feelings or being cold. She cares for her friends a lot, doesn't judge people until she know them, she doesn't care about class, the amount of money someone has, or even how they look, she gets to know them and figures out what kind of person they are. She's… so much more, and I'm so intrigued by her, and I've only known her for a couple days." I said.

I look at them to see Tomi and Boss sharing the same expression of shock, the two friends of Guresu sighing with hearts in their eyes, while Guresu tried to act fine but I saw the anger on her face.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

As my dad and I walked down the eerie street, I kept grabbing at the end of pink dress my father forced onto me. "C'mon Haruhi, stop it with your crying, you look so adorable!" he sang, pulling me into a tight embrace. I push myself out of his arms and kept walking, trying to mentally force myself from pulling down my dress some more because I felt as if my dress was flying up. My dad needed to talk to his old friend that owns this one bar, my dad wanted me dressed all cute like in front of him. Though the dress and my foot hurting was annoying me like no other.

We walked into the bar, and immediately I see a familiar face.

"Hello-o-o!" my father sings as he runs to an older man who I'm guessing is the owner. I followed slower behind, as my father makes a scene.

"Hey Ranka," he says with a kind smile. "How about we talk in the back?" he says pulling my dad in the back room.

"So, Kenji," I said turning towards him. "I didn't know you worked at a bar."

"Uh-uh," Kenji stammered, his cheeks slightly growing red. "Yeah I do, it's good to see you Haruhi. I was going to check up on you after my shift. How's your foot?"

"Well it was fine till my dad dragged me out here." I said.

"Wait, you're Haruhi?" a boy behind him asks.

I cock my head to side, and say, "Yes." The boy blushes for a bit, and by the way he widens his eyes I could tell it was a real blush, other than the blush he was giving the two girls earlier. He then gives Kenji a knowing smirk and sticks out his hand.

"My name is Tomi, it's nice to meet you, I've heard much about you from Kenji." He says. I cock my head to the side and before I can shake his hand I feel something grip my shoulders.

I turn to see Kenji is gripping my shoulders in a rather protective manner as he shot eye daggers at Tomi. "Uh anyways Haruhi, it's weird to see you in a dress." Kenji says.

"Oh yeah, whenever my dad and I go out, he forces me to wear girly clothes, ugh. This dress is bugging me." I say.

"Here then," Kenji says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the other back. Kenji goes through his bag and pulls out a pair of dark demine jeans, and throw them at me. "Put them on underneath," he says turning around. I pull on his jeans which are baggy on me, while confusion fills me. Then Kenji hands me a gray hoodie.

"You don't want to show too much of the upper part of your body now do you?" he asks handing me the hoodie while he looks away. I grab it, take off my dress, and put it on.

"Thank you Kenji," I said with a soft smile. Kenji blushes real quick the pulls my hand and takes me back outside.

**Tamaki Suoh**

I found Haruhi and her dad walking into a bar as I was walking to her talk to her about the boy earlier, I quickly looked into the bar before a left but did a double take as I saw a familiar face. Haruhi was standing next to Kenji in a dress that I felt no longer was cute, but too revealing. I then called Kyoya "Kyoya, let's have a meeting tomorrow about that boy we met earlier, Kenji." I said, feeling concern for Haruhi.

**To be continued…**

_Hey so I hurried with this chapter, also, an early HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AnimeBestie! Sorry this chapter is boring (in my opinion), but tomorrows chapter will be better, and will be a birthday chapter just for AnimeBestie!_

_To AnimeBestie: Sorrrry. Knowing Kyoya of course he somehow has to affect it._

_To slvrphoenx: Right?! I was going to have him just kiss her chin or not kiss her at all, but I thought it'd be a nice/cute touch. And I really, really, really wanted to do it; I couldn't wait for them to kiss._

_To aaa17: Right?! I also thought that part was hilarious too. I'm not sure why either, and thank you by the way. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Ugly Word Friend**

3rd Person POV

The next day the Host Club members met up at Tamaki's mansion. Although no one asked one the phone what this meeting was about, they all had a strong idea it was about the new guy hanging around Haruhi, especially since Haruhi wasn't going to meet up with them, and they decided they weren't going to mention anything to Haruhi knowing that she would know that something was up.

"Okay, I think we all know why we're here," Kyoya starts.

"Yeah, it's about that Kenji guy, huh?" Kaoru answers.

"Yes, precisely," Kyoya says, leaning down to grab the papers about Kenji in his bag.

"What do you got on him Kyo-chan?" Honey asks.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

Last night Haruhi ended up going home with my hoodie and pants, but I didn't mind too much, I was just tired of the dress showing off too much skin to Tomi. I saw Tomi checking her out, and _actually _blush when she did that cute face she does on accident. Besides, the dress was making her uncomfortable so it was a win win situation. Although, even after she changed I couldn't help but notice she looked more adorable with the baggy clothing, and I didn't miss that Tomi noticed it too.

It was now morning, and I decided to check up on Haruhi, so I grabbed some breakfast and made my way over to her apartment. I rang the doorbell and waited for her, when the door opened, Haruhi came out with her hair slightly messy, long pajama pants, and still wearing my gray hoodie. "Good morning, Fujioka, sorry if I woke you, I wanted to check if your ankle is okay since you had to take a late night walk. Oh, and I brought you breakfast." I said with a smile.

Haruhi just blinks at me, once again doing the cute face. "You didn't have to do that Kenji," she said.

"But I wanted to, so can I come in," I ask.

Haruhi moves out of the way, and I walk in. "Oh, wait, is your dad here?" I ask.

"No, my dad is taking a day shift today, so he won't be around till later tonight," she says walking over to the kitchen. "Want some tea?"

"That'd be nice, thank you. I just wanted to make sure since I planned on taking care of you and your poor little ankle all day." I said.

"That's-that's not necessary Kenji," Haruhi says frantically, waving her hands.

"Yes, it quite is, Haruhi," I said, looking over to the couch. Then suddenly I remembered the kiss I gave her on the chin, then the kiss we shared outside next to my car. _We need to talk about it, I know Haruhi is the kind of person where she thinks it's one thing, and then forgets about it, but maybe I should just keep it that way? No! Because now I'll never know what it meant to her, _I thought to myself. "Haruhi," I said slowly followed by a swallow. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Haruhi asks, cocking her head to the side.

"The kiss," I said. Haruhi froze like she wasn't expecting that. "What did the kiss mean to you?"

"Uh… uh-uh…" Haruhi stammers, her face going red.

"Let me rephrase that. What did you think the kiss was meant?" I ask.

"I don't know, I guess you just wanted to kiss someone at that moment, or your feelings were so strong you weren't thinking," Haruhi says, trying to maintain eye contact as her cheeks grew more red.

"No Haruhi, when I kissed your chin I didn't even think what I was doing, but when we were outside, I was thinking perfectly clear, and I wanted to kiss you," I said.

Haruhi pauses. "Well, we are friends, don't worry Kenji, this wont effect our friendship. We'll still be friends," she said.

Anger bubbled up in me, _friends? Friends?! She wasn't catching on to what I was saying, here I am telling her I kissed her because I have feelings for her of some sort, and she's over here thinking that I only feel for her as a friend! _

"Yeah, friends," I said a little more harshly than I had anticipated, and then I left her apartment without another word. I walked do the stairs towards my car when I hear her door open, and steps coming towards me.

"Kenji!" she said, grabbing my arm and tugging towards the door. "What's wrong? Let's talk inside okay?" she said.

Haruhi is truly my kryptonite. I felt suddenly weak and went inside her apartment.

"Why are you angry Kenji?" she asked once we got inside.

"Why am I angry? Why am I angry?! Well I'll tell you, here I am telling you I kissed you because I think I'm starting to grow feelings for you, and then you bring up us just being _friends,_" I said.

"Kenij," she said softly, more like a whisper. Without holding back I lean down about and kiss her. Haruhi's eyes are wide open from shock, but I know this is the only way she be able to know, _to feel, _the feelings I'm starting to feel towards her. No matter if I told her a hundred times, she still wouldn't understand.

I slip a hand in her hair, and slightly push against her head to deepen the kiss. I then slip an arm around her waist; the feel of my gray hoodie under my finger tips.

A loud sound echoes through the room, which tears our lips apart. I turn my head to the door to find the Host Club members standing in the doorway. They stared at us in shock as they saw my hand in her hair and my arm stuck around her waist. We quickly separate, Haruhi's face blushing a deep pink, while my face might as well be red from blushing and the flush.

"You were trying to rape my daughter!" the blonde exclaims (Tamaki I believe his name was), as he jumps towards, and is about to punch me in the face.

"We'll help you boss, lets grab him," the twins say in union.

"Stop!" Haruhi exclaims, standing in front of me. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We came here to tell you this Kenji guy is bad news," one of the twins say (I believe it his name was Hikaru).

"It was just a kiss, nothing happened. Besides it's not going to happen again." Haruhi says. Her words jab my heart like an ice cold knife.

"Yeah, it won't," I said with anger in my voice, and this time I left for good back home. _I knew this girl was too good to be true, her words in there were correct. That was going to be the last kiss we'll ever share, after what happened, I know Haruhi must not feel the same way, so I'll stop trying to show her I care._

**Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuke**

Even though I knew Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Mori all liked Haru-chan, I felt like what we were doing was wrong now. At first I was all up for it, but now I'm standing here and I can see Kenji was growing feelings for Haru-chan (possibly love), and because he doesn't know her too well, he doesn't know that Haruhi doesn't know she just hurt him. Haruhi doesn't understand what people mean when they just say they are starting to grow "feelings" towards her, she thinks it's in a friend way. But if Kenji were to say he's in love with her, and truly means it, then Haruhi would understand what he's trying to say, and she would say what she feels back.

I then knew what I had to do for the princess of the Host Clubs sake, I had to tell Kenji about Haruhi, and why she acted the way she did. I look up to Mori, _well I guess it'll be just me talking to Kenji, Mori likes her too much to help me bring the two of them together. On the other hand, Mori will get suspicious if I say I would like to go somewhere without him, I might as well tell him my plan to talk to Kenji._

**Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka**

I could tell my cousin was planning something; he had a mischievous glint in his eye. But I ended up focused on Haruhi. I couldn't believe we came in on them kissing, and it was a big shocker when Haruhi looked as if she wasn't going to push him off. I then felt as if Haruhi was changing, and it was because of Kenji, and that is why we've been thinking Kenji is bad for Haruhi.

**To be continued…**

_Yay I did a chapter in a day! I feel accomplished! Although I realized I made a lot of grammerical errors so I edited the chapter. Hope you like it, and I'm sorry that I put a fight in there between Haruhi and Kenji, but this sets up things nicely._

_To NightlyRowenOwl: Your welcome, here's another chapter, I'm trying to update as fast as I can._

_To slvrphoenx: It was really sweet/cute huh? Although he may be observant of how she is feeling, he doesn't quite completely know her._

_To AnimeBestie: Happy birthday! It's completely fine to not like Tamaki or Kyoya, I truly think the only people to like at the moment is Honey, and soon Mori because they wants what's best for her. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I Can't Stay Mad At Her**

**Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuke**

Later that night, I decided to tell Takashi my plan. "Takashi, do you really, really like Haru-chan?" I ask.

Takashi looked away, trying to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. "Yeah," he grunted which meant yes.

"So, if a guy truly likes Haru-chan, and might even love, and Haru-chan felt the same way, but didn't know it yet, would you try to get them together?" I ask.

"Where are you going with this Mitsukuni?" Takashi asks.

"I know the rest of our friends think Kenji is bad news, but truthfully I think they're wrong because I saw the way Kenji looked at Haru-chan, he likes her very much. But Haru-chan can be dumb when it comes to those types of feelings, she doesn't realize that he's been trying to tell her he likes her lots, and since Kenji doesn't know how clueless she can be, he probably thinks she rejected him yesterday." I said.

"Hm," Takashi agreed. "I love Haruhi, but if Kenji truly loves her, and she likes him back, then I'm willing to step aside." I smiled at his answer. "I also feel as if the Host Club doesn't accept it because Haruhi is starting to change because of Kenji, and they think it's a bad thing."

"So does that mean tomorrow you'll talk to Kenji with me?" I ask.

"Yeah," Takashi answers. I smile in response.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

Haruhi has texted me a couple times, but I haven't answered her. Because of yesterday I've been in a crabby mood, and I've been trying to not talk much. It doesn't help that the group of friends came in today again. "Oh, hi Kenji! We're back," the blonde says with a smile and wave. I just grunt in response and finish cleaning the cup.

"Oh uh, I think you should avoid talking to him today, he's in a bad mood." Tomi says.

"Hey Kenji," Guresu says softly and gives me a small smile.

"Didn't you hear him, I'm in a bad mood," I said with irritation.

"I did, but I want to talk to you, maybe cheer you up," she says. She speaks so quietly and softly it irritates me more, everything irritates me at the moment.

"I'd rather not, go talk to your girlfriends or Tomi," I grumbled.

"Kenji," a voice says. I turn to see some of Haruhi's friends, I believe their names and Mori and Honey.

**Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuke**

"What do you want? Going to ask me what's between Haruhi and I? Well nothing as you can see from yesterday," Kenji growls. _Dang, he must be a bad mood, I can't blame him though, he thinks he's been rejected, _I thought to myself.

"No Kenji, we wanted to talk to you _about _Haruhi, it seems you have mistaken her." I say back. "Please just give us five minutes to explain this."

"If it's about her then why doesn't _she _come over her and explain it herself?" he asked. _Gosh this guy has a mean streak when he's angry. _

"We're her to explain for her because she doesn't know it herself, she's blind to it," I say. Kenji pauses, thinking it over then turns to the black haired boy next to him.

"Tomi, can you cover my post for a couple minutes?" he asks.

"No problem Kenji," the boy says back.

We all walk outside, and Kenji leans against the wall. "You got five minutes," Kenji says.

"Haruhi, as you have probably figured out before, is different from other girls. But there's more, you see when normal people hear that someone really likes them, they know it means strong feelings or soon to be love. When people hear love the first time, they know it means love. However, when Haruhi hears someone say really like, she thinks a close friendship and nothing more and nothing less; when she hears love, she tries to see whether or not its actual love or friendship. But the word love scares her, unlike other girls who would run right into your arms and say it back, Haruhi would run away, or ask to be friends. So when you said to Haruhi you really liked, she thought you meant that you two had a very strong friendship, she wasn't rejecting you, she just didn't think of it like normal people do." I explained.

"I knew she can be clueless to others feelings but I didn't know it was like that," Kenji said, rubbing his neck and looking away.

"Yeah, you know, unlike the rest of our friends, Takashi and I like you together, we know you two would be great together," I say.

Kenji smiles and it must have been the first smile he smiled all day because it seemed really bright, and really happy. "I don't know whether I truly love her, we've only known each other for a short time, but when the time comes I will tell her, and explain to her it's not in a friendship kind of way. Thank you Mori and Honey," Kenji says.

I smile in response and Takashi nods his head as Kenji goes back inside. "Now, we just wait," I said looking over to Takashi.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

It was all a misunderstanding, now I feel kind of bad being a jerk to Haruhi and to her friends Mori and Honey earlier. "I'm back Tomi," I said.

"Well you look in a better mood," Tomi grins.

"Well, I am," I said grinning back.

"Um, Kenji," Guresu asks, clearing her throat.

"Yeah," I said a little absently.

"Well now that you're in a good mood now, I want to ask you if you would like to go on a date tomorrow or whenever you're free," she says with a smile blush.

I looked over at her shocked for a second then I shake it away. "You're a pretty girl Guresu, and I'm sorry if you've been mislead by me, but I have a girl in my mind, and I can't forget about her no matter how hard I try. Let's just say I'm falling for her, sorry but that's a no," I said.

"Is it that Haruhi girl?" Guresu says loudly and her voice filled with anger.

"Yes," I say simply.

"What's so great about her!? Huh?" she asked.

"Why are you getting so upset Guresu?" I ask.

"Because I'm so much better than she is, I have a normal life, I'm hot, I'm popular, I'm so much more than she could ever be, and you _reject _me for _her_!" Guresu.

"You don't know her, so you can judge, but I know her, and I don't know you, you're just a regular costumer, and I'm just the bartender." I say calmly.

Her eyebrow twitches and she runs outside. I sighed, _well this will look bad, better go outside and calm her down. _I leave outside to see Guresu leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes. "Guresu, I'm sorry that I rejected you, but you need to calm down," I said.

"I've never been rejected, and I never thought I'd be rejected for that boyish girl," she said.

"It must be hard, but remember there are plenty of fish in the sea," I said softly.

"You embarrassed me, made a fool out of me!" she said.

"I'm sorry, but honestly you did," I said. Then Guresu suddenly leaps onto me and hugs me.

"I know, I over reacted. I just… I just," she says with more tears spilling from her eyes.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I was walking down the street with Kenji's clothes in a bag, I still needed to return them, and since he wasn't returning any of my calls or answering them for that matter, I decided to drop them off at his work. I stood on the corner across the street from the bar when I say Kenji standing outside with a beautiful woman hugging him tightly and crying. The air escaped my lungs and jumped back around the corner and leaned against the wall. _Why do I feel this way? Is it jealousy towards the woman because I don't know what she is to him? _But truthfully what was she to him, a girlfriend perhaps? _No he wouldn't kiss you if he had a girlfriend, right? _I don't know why but I didn't like it, I didn't like him with that girl. I felt sad, mad, and confused over all.

The image kept flashing in my head, the girl nuzzled into his built body, him looking sadly down at her. "Stop," I whispered to myself, gritting my teeth. "Why are you jealous?" I asked myself. Then I ran down the street, trying to hold in my tears and the sobs that threatened to burst, _why do I feel like crying_? Once I got home I sit the bag down next to the door, went in my room, and screamed into my pillow. "I don't understand," I said softly, then dug my face deeper into the pillow.

**To be continued…**

_I'm happy that I got this chapter done! I got some extra time so I've been working on this story and The Lone Wolf! I'm happy!_

_To AnimeBestie: Right, poor little Kenji-pop. Now in this chapter its poor Haruhi, she doesn't understand!_

_To slvrphoenx: They always come in at the wrong times, along with Ranka. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lets Go To The Aquarium**

**Kenji Tonpuson**

After my shift later that night, I decided to go talk to Haruhi tomorrow. I was able to calm down Guresu, but she told me later that night- _"I-I," she stuttered. "What is it, talk slowly," I said. She looked up at me with the tears speckling in her eyes. "I think I'm in love with you Kenji," she said, as more tears spilled. "No, you're not Guresu," I said back. "You barely know me, and just because I'm the first guy to turn you down doesn't make us soul mates," I continued. "I think what your feeling is some form of respect for not going out with you just because you're a pretty woman, I think you might remember me later in life because I was your first rejection ever, but I don't think its love. And one day, you'll find a guy who would be different from the other guys, even me, and he would be that fish in the sea that you were looking for," I said putting my hand on her shoulders. Guresu looked up to me, her eyes filled with amazement; she then used her hands to wipe her tears, and smiled at me. "I believe you're right Kenji, thank you for hearing me out, thank you for comforting me, but most of all, thank you for rejecting me, because without it, I wouldn't of been able to move forward," she replied.- _After that we turned around and went our separate ways. I went back in the bar and told her friends she left, and Tomi and I finished the night up.

In the morning I felt giddy today, yesterday was a very bad day for me, at least in the beginning, but then later with Mori and Honey came to describe the reason for Haruhi's behavior, I felt happy. The thing with Guresu actually made me feel proud of myself.

I left my house and went to Haruhi's, I knew her foot should've healed by now, and I thought it'd be nice to take her on a date. That was if she accepted it.

I knocked on her door, and heard a faint come in, and went inside. "Hey Haruhi, how you feeling?" I asked.

"F-f-fine!" she said quickly. _Something's wrong obviously,_ I thought to myself.

"Well good, how's your ankle?"I asked.

This time she seemed a little more relaxed in answering. "It's pretty healed," she said. I glance down on her ankle and smile, but my heart soon fills with sadness when I realize I don't have an excuse to see her now.

"Well, that's good to hear because I was wondering if you would like to go to the aquarium together," I said trying to avoid Haruhi's gaze.

"Um… uh…" she muttered. I jerk my head at her to see her face a deep red. "Wouldn't your girlfriend be mad?" she asked. I felt complete shock at her question. _My girlfriend?_

"She wouldn't because I don't have one, so do you want to or not?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled. I forced a smile even though I knew something is bugging her. Haruhi left to change and came back out with dark blue shorts, a white buttoned-up shirt that was tied at the bottom and she had her sleeves rolled up, with white slip ons. I was going to comment she didn't have to dress up but then I realized she was doing it for me, and if she didn't want to, she wouldn't have in the first place

The aquarium was fortunately close by so we walked over there. The aquarium wasn't as busy as I thought it was, apparently there was day care taking a field trip there, but other than that the hallways only had about two or three people in it.

"What would you like to look at first Haruhi?" I asked.

"Hmm," she thought looking down at the brochure. _So cute,_ I thought grabbing the neck of my shirt as a blushed. "How about the fish first," she offered.

"Well then let's go," I said. We ended up having a lot of fun. Haruhi was getting into the spirit, and starting pointing at new things to look at; whenever she did I chuckled quietly to myself at how cute she was being.

Finally at the end we wanted to see the sharks. While we walked down the empty hall I noticed Haruhi was being unusually quiet. "Haruhi, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine," she said.

I stopped walking. "Let's try this again Haruhi because I noticed the second I walked into your apartment I knew something was wrong," I said.

"It's just that…" she said.

"What Haruhi?" I asked.

"I-I… I went by your work to drop off your clothes since you haven't answered my calls… But when I did, I saw you and this other girl hugging; I wasn't sure what you are to each other. So I am confused why you are taking me out, or who she is to you," Haruhi said looking down.

"Idiot!" I said with a chuckle, ruffling her hair. She looks up at me confused and shocked.

"Eh?" she says loudly.

"I can't believe that was what was bugging you. Haruhi, listen to me, that girl, was some regular from the bar who believed she was in love me. She asked me out, but I rejected her because I didn't want to go out with her. She had never been rejected so she ran out crying. I went outside to straighten things out and she suddenly hugged me. Since I made her cry earlier I just accepted the hug, but never hugged her back. That was the woman you saw, there is nothing going on between us." I said.

"Oh, well, why didn't you want to go out with her?" Haruhi asked.

"Because we barely knew each other, and I had already fallen for someone else," I said with a smile.

"Oh, who?" Haruhi asked.

"You of course Haruhi, I have grown feelings for you, and not those of a friend. We may haven't known each other for a long time but…"I drifted off, feeling suddenly shy.

"What?"Haruhi asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Would you do me the honors of going out with me, and being my girlfriend," I asked.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

When Kenji asked me that I felt scared, I have never dated someone, much less go on a date, except the one I went with Hikaru but we acted like friends the whole time instead of a couple.

"May-may I think about it?" I asked.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." Kenji answered with a kind smile. "But to help with your decision, count the rest of the day as a date with me, sound good?"

I thought about it, it was a good offer because that way I could get a feel about what it would be like to date him, and that would help my decision. "Okay then," I said. We walked over to the shark tank, for some reason I felt nervous because it was just us. My tensed up when I felt something glide over my palm, but then I realized it was just Kenji's hand, and I felt myself relax as his fingers intertwined with mine.

"Sharks are my personal favorite animal," Kenji says out of the blue. "I really like sea food so I guess you could say I've taken an interest in marine life. Sharks are my favorite, I don't know why; I think it has something to do with Iori."

"Who's Iori?" I ask. I felt Kenji's body stiffen at my words.

"He's… he's my brother," Kenji says finally.

"I didn't know you had a brother," I blurted.

"Yeah well, I don't like to talk about him much," Kenji said, the mood in his voice told me he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

We finished up at the aquarium and Kenji offered some food. We went inside this small restaurant.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

I instantly regretted walking into the restaurant because sitting over there was Jeshika, Tomi, and a couple more of my friends. Jeshika quickly made eye contact with me and smiled. "Hi Kenji-kun!" she smiled with a wave. I grimaced at the honorific, walked over to them.

"Hey guys, didn't think I'd see you here today," I said, moving my hand out of Haruhi's and slipping an arm around her waist to show the guys that we are together.

"Yeah, you got a cutie around your arm, don't tell me, you went on a date with her," Jakku said, running his hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"Hey, go find us a table okay," I whispered quietly into Haruhi's ear. She nodded her head and left.

"Kenji, are you and that girl together?" Jeshika asked.

"I don't really see why that is important considering you're my ex, and for information, we might be, right now we're on a date to see whether she wants to date me or not," I said.

"Dude, we want to meet her, bring her over," Tomi says.

I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen when I brought Haruhi over, and I was right.

**To be continued…**

_Meeehhhh! So right now I'm really scared because I got one of those dumb text chain mail things, and I didn't forward it. Then I leave my computer for like two seconds and a bunch of x's appear on my screen and 666. Which scares me even more because the text said if you love the devil ignore this. Anyways, let's try to forget this… umm… Iori is Kenji's brother (like he all told you), and you'll soon find out his story, and why Kenji sometimes refers to himself as "the new Kenji"._

_To AnimeBestie: I know, I love what kind of person Haruhi is, but her blindness to relationships sometimes bugs me._

_To aaa17: Thanks! Don't worry, they'll be together soon, but Haruhi isn't the jump into relationship kind of girl so I'm trying to slow it down because I feel like I'm rushing it sometimes. But fear not, they'll be together soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: What's Up With Iori?**

**Kenji Tonpuson**

Cautiously, I brought Haruhi over to the table while she eyed my strange behavior. I forced a smile to show her it's alright, but I may have made things worse. "Guys, this is Haruhi, Haruhi these are my friends Tomi, Jakku, and Daiki. Oh and that's just Jeshika, she's not a friend of mine," I said casually, ignoring the anger reeling off of her.

Haruhi puts on her host smile and says kindly, "it's nice to meet you." Daiki, Jakku, and Tomi all blushed instantly at her cuteness, and I suddenly felt… jealous. I know it wasn't her real smile that she gives me but her host smile was cute too. I suddenly felt like a pouting kid.

"Anyways, we should be going-"I started to say before Jeshika interrupted me.

"No! You just got here," she whined.

"Jeshika, they're on a date, don't be rude," Daiki said harshly, which is weird to say since Daiki is very gentlemanly and doesn't ever say mean things to girls no matter how annoying they are. Tomi, and Jakku turn to Daiki with shock on their faces and Daiki merely shrugs in response.

**3****rd**** POV**

Tamaki went to surprise visit Haruhi only to be met by an empty apartment. He called Kyoya, and Kyoya answered with slight anger in his voice that Haruhi went on a date… with a boy… but more importantly, with the Kenji boy. Tamaki thought that was the last he'd see of that leather jacket after Haruhi brushed him off on something that was clearly important, but apparently, Honey thought they'd be good together so he went to talk to Kenji and after that Haruhi and Kenji must've worked things out. Tamaki then arranged a meeting at his house ASAP.

"Why are we here," Kyoya grumbled, still in a bad mood from hearing about Haruhi and Kenji.

"We have to do something about Kenji and Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"But what can we exactly do boss?" Kaoru asked, "If we tried to intervene Haruhi will just get mad at us."

"That doesn't matter because she'll soon get over it and thank us for saving her," Tamaki exclaimed, overly confident.

"Everyone, I think you're missing the big idea," Honey said loudly, with a small darkness in his eyes. "Haruhi is happy, and falling for Kenji and Kenji is falling for Haru-chan too, if not already in love with her. I think you all believe Kenji to be a bad guy because he's helping Haruhi crawl out of her shell baby steps at a time and you don't want her to change. Look, I know how much you want to protect the Host Club princess, I do too, but Kenji is a very good guy, and if you try to mess things up he will still keep fighting for her. And if Haruhi ever found out you tried to ruin her happiness I can promise you she will never forgive you, this time it isn't something you can sorry to and instantly make up."

Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyoya's head all drops in realization.

"You're right," Hikaru said in such a small voice that no one else heard him.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

The worst thing happened, a fight erupted. Jeshika stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Haruhi while Haruhi stared back emotionlessly. Because of the anger, Jeshika opened her mouth to speak only to move her lips while nothing came out. Jeshika raised her hand as if she wanted to slap Haruhi, but before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed her hand and slapped her myself. Everyone, including Jeshika, opened their eyes wide in shock. "I don't care if you're a girl, if anyone ever tries to hit Haruhi I won't hesitate to hit them back," I growled in a loud rumbling voice as my eyes, emotions, and aura darkened.

I drop Jeshika's hand and grip Haruhi's hand. "We're leaving," I said with the same shadowy voice as I went out the door strolling Haruhi along.

Once we were outside I sighed in frustration, then Haruhi's voice snapped me out of it. "Kenji, my hand is starting to hurt," she says softly. That's when I noticed I was gripping her hand so tightly both mine and Haruhi's knuckles were turning slightly white. I loosened my grip and whispered an apology to her. We shift our hands so that our fingers are laced together.

"It's alright," she said, quietly walking ahead. "Let's get home alright," Haruhi continued, giving me her real smile.

"Wait, let's go to my house now, I guess it's not fair I've been to your house lot, but you haven't been to mine at all," I said smiling back at her. Haruhi just nods as I start leading the way. Neither of us talks, but it's actually so comfortable that we don't need too. We finally reach my house and I invite her inside. Neither of my parents is home which is a relief because it will just give my dad an excuse to give me a hard time.

"Do you want any tea, or anything," I ask, closing the bedroom door behind her. Haruhi just shakes her head, staring at the last family photo we had, or at least with the _whole _family.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this older boy in this photo that looks like you," she asked pointing to Iori.

"I guess it's finally time you know about him," I said with a sad sigh. "That boy is Iori… and he's my older brother. Him and I grew up together, both as child prodigies… -_"Hey, Kenji," fourteen-year old Iori said strolling up to me when I was at the time only ten. "What is it brother," I asked, putting down my book. "I read your assignment paper, and I just wanted to go over some things you made mistakes on," Iori said, sitting down next to me with my assignment papers in his hands. "We can take all the time you need," Iori continued. "But don't you have a paper due?" I asked confused. "Yeah but it's about torque, and you and I both already know anything about engineering physics is a piece of cake," Iori said giving me a huge grin. "They're talking about moving me to higher class," Iori says. "Me too, the sixth grade social studies they have me in is too easy," I finished. Iori laughs knowingly and puts an arm around my shoulders. - _Iori was a great big brother, he was really kind, had a lot of friends, and was even popular with the ladies for his gentleman ways. –_"G-good day, Iori-sempai, its valentine's day, so I made these chocolates for you," the maroon haired girl says blushing deeply and dropping her head. Iori looked down on the fancy chocolate and smiled back. "Thank you, Yuki-chan, it feel quite honored that you were the one who got me these," Iori said back smiling.- _Iori, and I were really close, in fact, it was a rare sight to see the two of use fight but we did have our differences, -_"Look Kenji, just because you're a child prodigy doesn't mean you should get the world handed to you by a silver platter, there are some things you actually have to try and work for," Iori yelled angrily. "Who said I thought that, what does that have to do with anything, I know you have to work in the world or you'll never succeed, don't preach me things that I already know," I yelled in response_.- One day though, when I was only fifteen years old, a terrible accident happened…" I said trailing off.

Haruhi looks deeply into my eyes, and grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

**3****rd**** POV**

"I thought you all loved her," Honey yelled.

"We do," Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru says altogether.

"Then leave it alone, don't take away her happiness for your own selfish reasons," Mori suddenly replied loudly. The words sunken in and the three boys, except Kyoya, dropped their heads in shame.

Kyoya knew the whole time he was doing this for selfish reasons, he was a selfish man himself, so what Mori said didn't affect him whatsoever. However, what did affect him was Haruhi's happiness. Haruhi wasn't the person made for the rich, glamorous, yet sad life; she needed the kind of life where everything is just normal. A normal family, with a normal class level, not the rich family life where things go crazy, and emotions run wild. But that of course didn't mean he wouldn't check on her now and again, every kind family no matter what the class, or what the situation can have something happen to them. Even though I know Haruhi isn't made for the rich, glamorous, yet sad life, I could make her happy on my own. I'm the only one suited for her.

**To be continued…**

_Ahh, so Kyoya is planning something, he isn't the kind of guy who likes to lose, especially to a commoner like Kenji. So sorry it took so long to update! I also apologize for leaving yet another cliff hanger about what happened to Kenji's older brother Iori, but you'll find out soon enough (with more flashbacks)._

_To aaa17: Thank you so much! I'll keep going at this pace!_

_To AnimeBestie: I'm so sorry about all the complications! They will end up together, I promise! For NARNIA!_

_To TheOnyxSnake: Thank You!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Iori's Accident**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I softly grabbed his hand as Kenji's body shook a bit. Kenji took a deep, shaky, breath then continued, "one night my brother went out with a couple of friends. There was this party going on and they decided to go. My brother has never been big on partys but this time he went, I guess to get out of the house and away from my parents screaming at each other. They were always fighting at that time. –_"Why are you always at work! Don't you care for your family?" my mother yelled. I lifted my hands to cover my ears while Iori did the same. "Oh really, you should look in the mirror, you're too busy sleeping with that _old friend _of yours in that motel every night that you're not even taking care of our boys while I'm working my butt off trying to provide for them." My father spat back. My mother gasped, "How dare you, because you're always working, I've gotten lonely so basically you cant put any blame on me," she yelled. "Oh really, who's the one to decide to be in another relationship while they are already married," my father asked sarcastically.- _I used to even spend nights at my friends house to just to stop hearing them bicker. At that party, my brother acted good as always, he didn't drink anything and when girls made moves on him, he polietly took them somewhere to get some rest. His friends on the other hand, they got wasted, so wasted in fact Iori was the one ended up being the driver home. They ended up leaving the party early because Iori saw no fun in hanging out with druken friends. He got in the car and drove a little when a car behind speed up so fast he crashed into the back of my brothers car, sending my brother staright into a light pole. Because my brother was the only one who hadn't had a drop of alcohol that night, he stiffened his body when he should of loosened his body like the drunks did, and he died inmediately on impact. The person that hit him was another group of friends from that party, that were all drunk, especially the driver. When my parents and I found out about what happened, my parents couldn't stop crying and sobbing while I, on the other hand, was so in shock, I couldn't even shed a tear. It was like I was paralyzed or a robot most of the time, and one day I finally exploded, and blamed my parents for his death. –_"Kenji, honey, its okay, Iori's in a better place," she said, forcing a smile and placing a hand on my arm, while dad whinced. "No!" I screamed. "Its all your fault, you and dads," I yelled. "If you guys wold've just shut up once in a while Iori would be alive right now!" I screamed. My mother took a step back with a pained expression in her eyes, while dad turned his head away, because he had been blaming himself that whole time. "Honey, I-" my mother started to say before I interupted her. "No, bitch! Just shut up, and leave me alone. I will never forgive you, both of you," I yelled running out of the house and down the street.- _I was so young then, and was going through grief, my dad became gentle towards me while my mom was desperate for me to talk to her. I then went through a rough stage, I went out to parties, made friends with the worng people, smoked cigarettes every now and then, drank, rebelled against my parents, and even became a player. That girl, Jeshika, she was an old girlfriend of mine. We met at a party and we were both looking for some fun. We became a couple and for some stupid reason I thought I loved her, but after what happened I knew I never really loved her, it was just me wishing that I found the one. One night I asked her to come over and she said she was hanging out with a friend tonight, I then called my best friend to hang out, and he didn't even pick up the phone. I went over to his house and went inside. I kept hearing a sound and went to his room. There I found him… in bed… with Jeshika. I felt so betrayed, and left without another word. It turned out halfway through our relationship, she had been with my best friend too. I knew I never had feelings for her but it still hurt that she got bored with me just like that. I never talked to my supposed best friend again, and stopped talking to Jeshika, but since she's met my friends, she's trying to gain friendship from them to date me again, but I'll never go out with her again."

"You've had it bad, but you've changed, everyone goes through a rough part in their life, it's a part of growing up. I went through it when my mother died. You're a great guy Kenji," I said. Kenji smiled softly at me.

"Haruhi… I-I… I'm in love with you," Kenji said.

My cheeks grew hot and looked down at my lap. Kenji cupped my face and pulled my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

"I've decided… I want to be your girlfriend Kenji, I am… also in love with you," I said feeling my cheeks burn up more. Kenji only smiled at me and then kissed me. It started out chastely then Kenji deepened it, his tongue exploring mouth causing me to gasp. I feel him smile slightly against my mouth then shifts his body so that I'm lying on the bed and his chest is pressed against mine while his legs are on the side of mine. He kept kissing me, his mouth sucking my bottom lip, then licking it. He removes his a hand from my face to caress my thighs, and he moves head down to kiss my neck causing me to gasp. "K-k… Kenji… m-maybe we… sh-should stop," I breathed out.

"Don't worry, I wont escalate it to us doing it," Kenji grumbled against my neck then starts to unbutton my shirt and kisses my chest just above my breasts. A moan escapes my mouth as my eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

**Kyoya Ootori**

"I cant believe we're doing this," I muttered quietly with my arms crossed.

"Now now mommy, we are only here to talk to Kenji like gentlemen," Tamaki said raising his hand and knocking on the door. _I don't need to talk to him, I need to carry out my plans with Haruhi being all mine, _I grumbled in my head.

"Hmm, doesn't appear as if anyone's home," Kaoru said.

"Good, then lets go," I siad turning back to the limo.

"Not so fast, they could just be sleeping," Tamaki said, grabbing the back of my collar. I gave him the shadow king glare to tell him to let go or else. Tamaki squeaks and runs back. I sigh at my best friend the opened the front door. We climb inside to find an empty dark house.

"See no one home, now we can go," I said.

"Wait, don't you hear that," Hikaru asks. We stay silent then I hear it, it was faint sound that I couldn't quite make out. I was hoping it was just Kenji making out with another girl, then that way Haruhi wouldn't be with him making it so much easier for me. We follow the sound to a bedroom and opena door to find I coulcn't be more wrong.

Here was Haruhi, pressed underneath Kenji. They were both in their underwear except for Haruhi's bra that laid on the floor with their clothes. Their hair was mess, and on Haruhi's body there were a few hickeys here and there. The whole group stood in shock, even Mori's face looked in shock, while the couple didn't even know of our presence as their legs tangled together with Haruhi's fingers tangled in Kenji's hair. Haruhi opened her eyes and quickly saw us standing there in shock. "G-guys," she stuttered out, ripping her lips from Kenji. She looked shocked to see us as we did to see her and Kenji, Kenji on the other hand looked unhappy, and displeased with our presence. He kept his body hovered over Haruhi's as he glared our way. Haruhi quickly covered her exposed chest. "I-I didn't expect to see you guys show up," the brunette said, snapping us out of our trance.

"Oh-uh we-we weren't expecting this either," Kaoru said shaking his hands and laughing nerviously.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

I was very displeased with the presence of Haruhi's friends, Mori and Honey were good guys, but this was a very bad time for any of them to show up. "Look guys," I said, softening my voice. "Is there something you guys need," I ask, hoping they leave out of embarassment and Haruhi and I can continue where we have left off.

"Actually yes, we need to speak with you, Kenji," the boy with the glasses as I've known as Kyoya says.

**To be continued…**

_So very sorry its late, moving is so hard! And I'm so nervous about my new school so I forget about updating. Very, very sorry!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: So You Two an Item Now?**

**3****rd**** POV**

The Host Club left for Kenji and Haruhi to change, they were all in so much shock even Kyoya and Mori were showing emotions. But unlike Mori, Kyoya's shock quickly turned to rage then he put up his mask once again. After a while Kenji and Haruhi came out, Haruhi looking nervous, and most of all embarrassed, and Kenji looking confused instead of angry like he was a second ago.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, what exactly are you guys doing here, and how'd you get in my house?" Kenji asked, breaking the silence.

"You door was open, and since we were looking for you we came right in," Tamaki exclaimed, for some reason looking a bit proud of himself like he won the award for the smartest man alive. Kenji's eyebrow twitched in frustration, at both himself for locking the door, and the rich kids for not having enough courtesy to not just go into someone's house just because their door is unlocked.

"So… uh… Haruhi…" Kaoru asked, not in his confident state. Haruhi cocked her head to the said as if to say _what._

"We actually came here to ask Kenji how he felt about you, but it seems we no longer need to ask that." Kaoru said, reminding Haruhi about what happened earlier which caused Haruhi's cheeks to redden. "So… are you and Kenji like a couple now?"

"Yes," Haruhi affirmed.

The answer caused Tamaki's jaw to drop due to shock, along with Hikaru's jaw. Kyoya locked his jaw earlier just for the reason that there might be a small chance that Haruhi claims they are dating. Now Kyoya for sure was going through with his plan, at first he was a little uneven with carrying out the plan, he had hoped in wouldn't have came to that, and the couple would quickly lose interest in each other. He knew there was a chance that if Haruhi ever found out about the plan she would never forgive him, there was a chance this would deepen their relationship, but there was an even stronger of a chance that his plan would pull the couple apart, and Kyoya would be with Haruhi.

Kyoya's gut kept telling him he should've gone after her way before this Kenji guy was ever in her life, but truthfully he didn't want what happened last time to happen again. He remembered back at that beach house when he told Haruhi she could pay with her body, he decided it was the perfect time because if she didn't figure out he was just teasing her, but did truly have feelings for her, he could just tell her that he was trying to teach her a lesson, although it totally backfired when she figured out the backup plan before even figuring out the tease and the feelings behind it all.

Kyoya knew Haruhi was very slow when it came to feelings of other boys liking her, Kenji must've figured it out a long time ago by now, but he never thought she would totally not know the strong feelings of five guys who happen to be the closest friends to her.

It was Kaoru second who found out he loved Haruhi, but he was also very aware of his twin brother's feelings towards her and backed off. Mori was surprisingly next to find out he liked Haruhi, he liked how Haruhi understood his quietness, and his emotions without really him expressing it, he found later, he no longer thought of Haruhi as a good friend. Hikaru along the way noticed how his jealously grew just because of one simple fact: he loved that petite brunette. He at first thought about sharing her between him and Kaoru but Kaoru made him realize by get angry at him that it wasn't always just going to be the three of them. Tamaki was last to realize his love for Haruhi, it was shortly after Hikaru found out his feelings. Tamaki realized through Hikaru and at first was confident about winning her love, but quickly lost his confidence when he realized this was Haruhi he was talking about, and he was so afraid and nervous around her knowing he liked her way more than a father should like their daughter. But the first guy to realize they loved Haruhi, was indeed Kyoya. The second she stepped in the Host Club room Kyoya noticed she was too strange to be a guy and quickly found out the true gender, he liked her very much, and admired her so, even if he didn't act like it. He liked how she wasn't falling head over heels for the hosts, and gets mad when they try to use their charms that always fail on her. He over all fell in love with her and was the first to notice.

The hosts try to talk things over and even though they stayed hesitant, they promised Kenji they wouldn't interfere unless Kenji was hurting Haruhi, and made him promise to never harm her, and always love her, that is, all the hosts except Kyoya. He stayed quiet during the whole thing, promising nothing as he stood there like a ghost. The hosts left and it was finally time for Kyoya to put his plan in action.

**Kyoya Ootori**

"So, Jeshika is it? And your name is Guresu as well?" I asked, keeping my professional profile. Both of the girls nod in agreement, they both looked scared, and over all confused to why they are here.

"The reason I ask is quite simple, what's your feelings towards Kenji Tonpuson?" I asked.

"He's my ex, but I love him!" Jeshika exclaimed, pounding a fist against my desk, her cheeks slightly blushing.

Guresu, however just put her thumb against her lips in confusion. "I-I was in love with him, especially since he's the first guy that's rejected me… I think I still love him," she said quietly, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Good, I have a proposition, however only one of you will get the job," I said. They both cocked their heads to side as if on cue. I explained the plan leaving out important details for they weren't any of their concern. Jeshika looked eager at the idea; she had a confident and proud smirk that lay on her face, while Guresu looked torn. The thing they both now, is the reward I said they will receive, wasn't for sure to happen, in fact, I doubted it.

Finally, Guresu decided what I guessed would end up happening. "No, I can't, that'll hurt Kenji, and Kenji says he loves someone at the moment, I'll be hurting both of them," she exclaimed, her voice louder than before.

"Why should you care about the girls feelings, I believe you told Kenji that night you loved him and should be with him even after he told you he loved someone else," I said calmly, shutting my eyes. I had silted them open just a tiny bit to see her taken aback at what I said, and looked physically hurt as she remembered that she indeed did that.

"Well-well… Now I care!" she said. "I don't care if Kenji doesn't like me back, over all I just want him happy, that is what love is, and if he's happy just being with another girl, then I won't do anything to break them," she finished, storming out of the office while Jeshika looked unfazed.

"So, when do I start," Jeshika smirked, and while she did, I inwardly smirked at my plan.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I hummed to myself after leaving Kenji's house, even though my friends coming in was embarrassing, I didn't care at the moment because all I could think about was that I now had a boyfriend, and I really liked him. I know I haven't known him as long as I've known my Ouran friends but I felt like we've known each other for years. Right now though, I just wanted to take it slow, and I hoped Kenji would respect that, which I know he will.

I kept walking, ignoring everything around me like I was in a different world when I suddenly felt myself hit into someone. "Oh, sorry," I apologized to the person I hit. I noticed it was a black haired girl older than me, but only by a couple years.

"It's-it's alright," she stuttered while tears flung out of her eyes.

"Why are you crying, are you alright?" I asked.

"J-just fine, excuse me," she said, walking faster past me. I suddenly felt the need to go after her, just like Kenji went after me that night and took care of me even though I was a complete stranger.

Finally, I made up my mind and caught up to her. "W-wait up, it's quite obvious you're not alright," I said. The girl stopped in her tracks and faced me, she was quite beautiful even with her make-up smeared down her face, that's when I realized her face looked oddly familiar but I shook it off. "I know I'm just a stranger but if you want, you can tell me what's wrong," I said, smiling softly.

"I-I… I know something, that something bad is going to happen, but I'm so torn in whether telling the people who will get hurt what will happen, or keeping quiet," she said.

"What will make you the most happy," I asked. She looked confused, and took a moment to finally come up with an answer.

"Neither way will make me happy, I think the most that will make me happy is telling the people because I don't want them to get hurt…" the black haired girl trailed off.

"Then do that, if it making sure nobody got hurt in the process makes you feel happy, then you are a good person, therefore, you should do what you think is right," I said with a smile. The girl smiled a bit, some pain evaporating from her face, especially from her eyes.

"Thank you miss… sorry I didn't catch your name," she said.

"My name is Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi, anyways, have a nice night," I said turning around and leaving while the black haired girl stared back at me with wide and shocked eyes.

She called to my back, so softly I almost didn't catch it, "My name is Guresu.

**To be continued…**

_Oooo, Kyoya's planning something, and next chapter you'll see how it works out…_

_AnimeBestie: Thanks! Yeah I felt like they weren't lovey dovey enough but I think I went a little overboard with it because I was so happy they are a couple now YAY!_

_To Guest: Sorry for the confusion but they were not, repeat not, having sex. If they were I would've made this story m-rated. Sorry again for the confusion, but even before Kenji told Haruhi that he would not take it all the way._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: How Could You?**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I was so happy the next day, Kenji had to work, but I didn't mind because since we're dating we can see each other anytime now. I strangely hummed a little to myself, while I cleaned the apartment. My father tried to help me clean but I insisted that he relax since he had been working so hard recently.

"Haruhi, did something happen," he asked.

"What do you mean," I asked turning towards him.

"I mean, you've been in such a good mood recently and even today you hugged me back instead of pushing me away like you usually do. It's not like I'm complaining but I would like to thank the lucky guy that has been making you so happy," he exclaimed.

"How did you know it was guy," I asked, confused.

"I'm your father, I know you," he said. "So, who is he?"

"I'm… uh… dating this guy, his name is Kenji Tonpuson," I said, starting to feel embarrassed for telling my dad.

"Hmm, I know why that sounds familiar, he's one of guys that works at my friends bar!" he said excitedly. "Wait, so it was you my friend said had his employee head over heels. He said something about his worker Kenji, was so deeply in love with some girl named Haruhi, and that he had never seen that guy talk so highly of anyone, or being nervous about asking out. Oh honey," he sang pulling me into a bone breaking hug. Only this time I shoved myself out of his arms.

"Dad," I groaned, and swatting my hands.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

This was the first time I honestly hated going to work, even though I was in a light mood now that Haruhi and I are officially a couple, I kind of wanted to spend the day with her instead of being cooped up in a bar, but it's my job, and I needed to work.

"Hey, Kenji," Tomi said, waving at me.

"Hey Tomi," I said.

"So, you and Haruhi a thing now," he asked, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Man, you're whipped beyond belief," he teased. I gave him a playful punch on the arm laughing with him.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

Kyoya started calling me and I went to answer it. "Hello," I said.

"Haruhi, how are you this morning," Kyoya asked in a stoic voice.

"I'm fine, what's up," I asked, knowing there was a reason he was calling me and it wasn't to see how my morning was.

"Do you have anything planned today," he asked.

I frowned, "um, no actually, other than studying of course."

"That's good, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day together," he asked.

"Sure, that sounds fine senpai," I said, confusion waving over me.

"Okay then, I'll pick up at eleven," he said, then hanged up. I stared at my phone for a couple seconds in mere confusion, and then shook my head to clear my thoughts.

At eleven sharp I heard the door bell ring and I come out to find Kyoya dressed in normal attire. "Are you ready," he asked.

"Yes, but senpai, may I ask you a question," I asked.

"Go ahead, but I'm not sure that I'll answer it," he said as we left the apartment.

"Well, why did you ask to hang out with me today," I asked.

"Because Haruhi, whether you think this or not, I believe you to be my friend, and would actually like to hang out with you today," he said.

"Hmm," I hummed, not believing a word he has said.

He sighed when he noticed I didn't believe him. "Alright, truth is I have a feeling you'll become a great lawyer and want to strengthen our friendship so that in the future we could be business partners, better?" Kyoya said, as we walked down the stairs.

"It sounds more likely," I confirmed. Pain quickly strikes his eyes, but goes away so fast I almost didn't catch it, I wonder what happened to make him drop his mask.

"Shall we go Haruhi," he asked sticking his arm out.

"We shall, but you don't have to go as far as holding out your arm," I stated.

"Very well then," he answered, and kept walking. I took notice that there was no limo or car at least, which confused me because everyone in the Host Club went everywhere with a limo. "Is there a problem," Kyoya asked, noticing my confusion.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

There was a moment of silence before Kyoya spoke, "I knew how uncomfortable you are with driving around in a limo so I decided that it was best if we just walk," he said. I nod my head in thanks and we continue.

I follow next to Kyoya in a comfortable silence.

**Jeshika**

"Up or down," I thought absently to myself, "Well with it up I can show off my neck but… hair down is sexy."

"Well what does it matter anyways, I'm hot altogether, and Kenji will be head over heels for me after tonight," I said to myself, and then leaned forward to put on wine red lip stick.

"Jeshika, you going out," my roommate asks, pushing her black glasses up her nose.

"Duh, isn't it obvious, you may have glasses but that doesn't mean you're too smart," I said, annoyed.

"Now you're just stereotyping me," she growled with her nasty attitude.

"Well I don't have time for you got it idiot," I jeered, "I got to make sure I look absolutely perfect to ultimately win back the most sexiest guy in the world who is _so _deeply in love with me but he's so deep that he believes he's not." I grabbed the curling iron and fixed a couple of my curls.

"You know Jeshika, I'm going to be blunt with you, you're so full of yourself you can't even see crap. He probably doesn't even like you as an acquaintance anymore because he's in love with someone else and thinks you're too self-centered to even noticed he likes someone and it's not you," she said.

"I think you're just jealous, now leave," I said, waving my hand. My roommate growled in defeat and left.

My phone buzzed after she left and an unknown number appeared; the text read: Get him out in an hour exact. I grinned to myself then choose and deep v-neck dress that was wine red like my lips. I pinned my hair so that it fell over one shoulder, that way of Kenji wanted to kiss my neck, it was right there exposed.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

Kyoya spent the day together; I had to admit I had a good time. "Wow, that movie was…" I trailed off trying to think of the word. "Oh, I got it, it was interesting, I guess that's because I haven't been to a movie in such a long time," I admitted out loud.

"To be honest, I haven't been to movie either for quite a while. I guess the right word for it was it was fun," he said. I look at him in shock that he just said he had fun with me, and the look in his eyes told me he meant it. Kyoya glances at me then sends a quick text. We continue walking.

"We should get you home soon, it's getting dark," Kyoya stated.

"Oh, I know a shortcut, it's through this park," I said. We continue walking when I hear a faint unknown sound. I look around to find next to the fountain there is a couple kissing. The girl had a death grip on the man's back and he gripped her shoulders just as tight. I narrow my eyes to get a better view and feel my heart stop in my chest. The man was Kenji, and the girl was the girl I met when I met his friends. I took a step back, then without thinking I ran, forgetting all about Kyoya and letting my legs take me anywhere but right next to that fountain.

I then collapsed against a wall, tear threatening to pour. "Haruhi," I heard a soft voice and turn to find the owner is no other than Kyoya. He stares at me with soft, kind eyes; there is a slight pain in his eyes, probably from viewing my new boyfriend kissing an old flame.

I turn my head away unable to stare at him much longer, there was pity in his eyes, I didn't need pity though. "Haruhi, I'll call my driver and you can spend the night at my place," he said suddenly.

"No, I'm f-"

"You're obviously not fine, you're about to cry and the only time I've ever seen you close to crying was when your contact was out of place," he growled angrily. I feel the energy wash out of me and I nod my head slowly.

**Kenji Tonpuson**

I should've known something was up when Jeshika waited for my shift to end in a inappropriate red dress with loads of make up on. She said she wanted to speak to me and it was important, and me becoming a softy suddenly thanks to Haruhi, I accepted. We went to a nearby park, and then she suddenly kissed me. She had a death grip on the back of my shirt, and I grabbed my shoulders and tried with every muscle in my body so to shove her off which only made her tighten her grip. I quickly grew angry and did the worst thing I guy would do in these situations: I punch her in the face. She released and took a couple steps back probably stunned from the pain. I was completely disgusted with her; the only mouth I wanted on mine was Haruhi's.

"Why don't you just like she back," Jeshika hissed.

"Because I love Haruhi, not you," I yelled so loud I probably woke the whole neighborhood.

"Well you aren't going to have her any longer after what just happened," she said then covered her mouth like she wasn't supposed to say that.

"What do you mean," I growled.

"Haruhi was watching the whole thing, well at least the part where we kissed, and as far as she knows, you cheated on her already," she sneered. My eyes went wide in shock and I started running to hopefully find Haruhi, and vowed to myself that Jeshika would watch her back, because after the stunt she pulled tonight, she was going to pay.

**To be continued…**

_So so sorry, I feel like it's been forever since I've updated! And don't be mad at me please, they'll make up soon, I promise! _


End file.
